


What are the odds

by Tabbi_daily



Category: Miraculous Ladybug, Miraculous Tales of Ladybug and Chat Noir - Fandom
Genre: F/M, Fluff, Identity Reveal, LadyNoir - Freeform, Light Angst, Lukanette, Marichat, Marinette is a badass, Marinette is a little shit, One sided reveal, Slow Burn, Training, adrien is also a little shit, adrien is oblivious, adrienette - Freeform, emo kids, kadrien, staff
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-12-28
Updated: 2019-05-25
Packaged: 2019-09-29 00:55:34
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 6
Words: 11,679
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17193452
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Tabbi_daily/pseuds/Tabbi_daily
Summary: Basically chat noir realizes what a badass Marinette is and decides to make a bet with her. Along the way revelations are made and it’s pretty much all just fluff..





	1. The bet

**Author's Note:**

> So I saw this art that I really like! It was a couple drawings of chat noir teaching Marinette how to use his staff, and that’s what inspired this. No I do not own the art. This is the link to where I found the drawing: https://goo.gl/images/hBS6by

“Shit, shit, shit.” Marinette thought. “How do I get myself into these situations.” 

Of course, she knew the answer. She may or may not have antagonized Chloe who got pissed off in return and took her frustrations out on someone else, who in return became another akuma and went after Marinette and Chloe.

A random classmate who witnessed the altercation between Chloe and Marinette then became victim to Chloe’s harsh words. 

This classmate was now over 15 feet tall and was a giant, fire breathing t-Rex. Of course they were. 

Marinette couldn’t transform in front of Chloe or this Akuma. She didn’t know if Hawkmoth was watching through the akuma and she most definitely didn’t trust Chloe. Plus she wouldn’t put it past Alya to be hiding somewhere nearby, live-streaming. 

With how Marinette’s luck had been these past few weeks, she would end up transforming and Alya would get it on a live video. Marinette couldn’t risk it. She would just have to wait for Chat Noir. 

The t-Rex was holding Chloe in one fist and Marinette in the other, while they stampeded all over the city. 

“Put me down you no good, over sized paper weight!” Chloe yelled.

“Now, now.” Chat Noir started, as he just landed on a rooftop nearby. “Lets be civil. You’ve been an Akuma before, so let’s hold off on the names, shall we?” He taunted.

“Oh please. It’s not like a mangy cat like you could actually help me. I’m waiting for ladybug.” Chloe said, huffing and crossing her arms as she stuck her nose in the air and looked away.

“Oh get over yourself Chloe. I’m accepting any help we can get. And you should too. Ladybug might not even be coming.” Marinette responded to both Chloe and Chat, who was following from rooftop to rooftop. 

“Ya know, Mari’s right.” Chat said back. “The Akuma’s been loose for over an hour and ladybug hasn’t been spotted and I haven’t been able to contact her.” 

“Okay mr. superhero.” Chloe taunted. “If you’re so capable, why did it take you so long to get here? Hmm? Exactly.” 

“Wow, ladybug’s right. You are insufferable.” Chat huffed before jumping into action. 

Within 10 minutes he managed to free Chloe and get her to safety. 

“Sorry princess!” Chat called while walking the t-Rex with his stick. “I had to get her out of here first. You were right, she is annoying. I would much rather have you as company, although I wish it wasn’t while you were in danger.” Chat said finally making some leeway. 

The t-Rex finally started stumbling backward but as it did it kicked chat’s staff out of his hand. 

She wasn’t sure if it was by luck, but somehow, Marinette caught it. “Chat!” She called holding it up for him to see. 

Unfortunately, the t-Rex grabbed Chat in his other hand, and had his arms restrained. 

“Extend it into his hand!” Chat yelled.

“What! How do you do that?!” Marinette said starting to panic. 

“Press the paw print!” Chat called back sounding anxious as well. 

“Right. Okay. Extend it. Sure, let me just do that like it’s something I do everyday.” Marinette muttered to herself as she got the stick into position in the t-Rex’s hand. 

Finally she extended it. What neither of them had thought of was the drop from the t-Rex’s hand to the pavement. 

One Marinette was free falling she had to think fast. She brought the stick up to her face. “How the hell do you use this thing!?” She shouted!

Marinette began pressing buttons and pulling at random pieces until it started to extend. She turned it vertically just in time for it to stifle her landing. 

Even as it was, it was a rough landing, one that would have easily have broken her ankle, had she not rolled out of it. 

“Yes! That’s it Mari!” She heard Chat call. “Now get out of here!” He said struggling in the t-Rex’s grasp. 

“What! I can’t just leave you!” Although it would give her a chance to transform, she couldn’t leave Chat Noir completely defenseless by himself. 

So she made a decision. “What’s the easiest way to use this?” She shouted, holding up his stick. 

“What are you kidding? You’re a civilian, you will get yourself killed! I almost die all the time AND I have a super suit that protects me! You are not going to fight this Akuma!” Chat reprimanded at her suggestion. 

“Yeah, well you don’t have many choices, as it seems Ladybug isn’t showing up!” Marinette said panicking. 

This akuma didn’t seem very set on getting Chat’s miraculous. All it seemed to want to do is stomp around the city and destroy it, and for some reason, Hawkmoth was letting him. 

Marinette realized it was not or never, so she extended the staff a little bit and ran into action. 

“This is no different than being ladybug.” Marinette told herself. “I just have to do this without my suit, or yo-yo, or lucky charm or a partner that thinks I can do this.” She thought. “I also have to do this with a weapon I’ve never used before.” 

“Oh no.” She thought as she was nearly at the base of the t-Rex. 

But she already made a decision and she had to stick to it if she wanted to save Chat. 

Marinette struck the t-Rex in the back of the leg with the stick, hoping to buckle it’s leg. No luck.

She saw Chat doing it earlier but even he couldn’t succeed with his super strength. How was she supposed to as just Marinette? 

She had to think about this logically. She took a couple steps back as she fiddled with the stick again. 

“Come on Marinette!” Chat yelled. “Please don’t do this! I wouldn’t be able to forgive myself if you got hurt! Especially when ladybug isn’t here to do her cure, you could get hurt and it might be hours before ladybug can do her cure! Please just run.” 

“Chat.” Marinette called. “Shut up. You’re distracting me! I can do this!” 

Finally she pressed a button and held it and it started extending until she let go. 

This would do nicely. 

She angled up to the t-Rex’s face and extended it until the end went into the t-rex’s nose. 

The t-Rex stumbled and fell back, throwing Chat back as he did. 

Chat landed about a block away. 

This was her chance. She ran up to the t-Rex and pulled the bracelet off it’s arm. 

Marinette was about to run off and transform into ladybug so she could cleanse the akuma but Chat showed up before she could.

“Oh my gosh. What the hell. How did you do that?” Chat asked, running past the dazed akuma victim sitting in the street and up to Marinette. 

“Um, I... have seen videos on the ladyblog. Uh yeah!” Marinette laughed nervously. “I uh, figured I could try some moves. Uh, here.” Marinette said, handing the bracelet to Chat. 

“Man, I wish Ladybug was here, she could cleanse the akuma. I can’t do anything with it.” 

“Well have you used cataclysm yet?” Marinette questioned. 

“Uh no. Why?” Chat responded. 

“Well use cataclysm on the akuma.” 

“I don’t know if that will even work.” Chat responded.

Marinette really hoped it would because having to explain to Chat why she needed the akumatized bracelet back would have been hard. 

“Well it doesn’t hurt to try.” Marinette smiled. 

“Okay.” Chat ripped the bracelet and the akuma came fluttering out. 

“Cataclysm!” Chat called. She reached for the akuma and miraculously, it worked. 

“Well, that’s one problem solved. Now we really need ladybug so she can do her cure.” Chat said. 

“Cmon.” Chat said grabbing around Marinette’s waist, “let me take you home.” 

——————————————

After they landed on Marinette’s balcony, Chat almost doubled over in laughter. 

“What’s so funny?” Marinette said, crossing her arms over her chest while wearing an annoyed look. 

“You! Just.. you’re so nice and... well you’re on the smaller side and somehow you managed to take down an akuma without a super suit!” 

“What’s so funny about that? I’m capable of taking care of myself.” Marinette said smugly turning away from Chat Noir. 

“Really? Because a certain source of mine says otherwise.” Chat said amusedly back as he trailed his clawed fingers up over her shoulder.

“Oh really?” Marinette said just as smugly back as she turned back around to face him. “And who would this source be?” She said leaning in to his face, much as how she had done to him before as ladybug. 

“Sorry, a good reporter never reveals their source.” Chat said holding his hands up.

“Well then, I guess it’s a good thing you’re not a reporter.” Marinette retorted. 

“Okay fine. My source is me. How many times have I saved you now?” He said with a grin. “How come you couldn’t have whipped out those moves those other times I was getting my ass kicked?” 

“Well I couldn’t have shown off too soon or else you wouldn’t have come to help me.” Marinette said.

“Hmm, sure.” He said, his grin getting wider by the second. 

“And besides, I didn’t want to make you jealous.” Marinette quipped. 

“Jealous of what?” Chat said back amusedly. 

“Jealous of the fact that I can use your stick thing better than you.” She said with a smirk.

“Okay, you could use some practice..” Chat admitted. “But for a newbie, that was amazing! It took me way longer than that to figure it out. It took you like 2 seconds flat to figure it out!”

“Hmm yeah that’s probably because I literally see you do it like all the time.” She thought to herself. 

“Like I said, it’s because I’m capable of protecting myself!” She said proudly. “You are just afraid to admit it!” 

“Okay, how about this? I will come by twice a week and teach you how to use my staff. In four weeks, if you can use it at least as good as I can, if not better, I will admit that you are capable of protecting yourself.” 

“And if I can’t use it as good as you by the end of the four weeks?” Marinette questioned. 

“Hmm. You’ll have to do something for me.” Chat said with a smirk.

“Oh really? Like what?” Marinette asked annoyed. 

“Hmm. I’ll have to think on that, although, I really do love macarons and your parents just so happen to own the best bakery in all of Paris... so maybe something along those lines.” Chat shrugged.

“At least he’s not being unreasonable.” She thought. 

“Okay. You’re on. Tuesday and Thursday nights, you come here and teach me. And you have to actually teach me! No trying to win by failing on your part!” Marinette scolded.

Chat held his hands up in surrender. “I would never dream of it.” He said with a smirk. “See you tomorrow!” He said bowing to kiss her hand before he vaulted off.

“Wait tomorrow?” She questioned to herself. “Ugh, todays Monday. No wonder it’s been such a shit-storm.” She muttered before climbing down through her balcony hatch. 

“This is exciting!” Tikki buzzed.

“What? Chat being annoying? Because that’s pretty typical.” Marinette said laughing to herself. 

“No not that!” Tikki giggles. “It’s always exciting when a black Chat miraculous weilder is attracted to a ladybug weilder outside the mask.” 

“But Tikki, Chat is still in his mask.” Marinette questioned. 

“No! Chat noirs and ladybugs always have a connection, they are always drawn to one another. It’s just.. they are usually drawn to one another in either the masks or both out. It’s rare when it’s one in and the other out of the mask.” Tikki buzzed. 

“Tikki, He’s not attracted to me, he’s attracted to ladybug.” 

“Tell him that.” Tikki giggled. “He flirts with you as Marinette just as much as he does with ladybug.” 

“Oh whatever, he’s just flirtatious by nature.” Marinette shrugged.

“When have you ever seen Chat noir flirt with anyone besides you?”

And to be honest.. Marinette couldn’t think of a single time. 

——————————————

Beep. Beep. Beep. 

“Ugh.” Marinette got up and turned her alarm clock off. She got out of bed and began getting ready. 

Marinette grabbed her bag and a croissant from her mom on the way out the bakery door. 

After getting through the crosswalk, she walked up the steps and up to Alya, Adrien and Nino. Unnoticed by Marinette, Adrien’s eyes never left her. 

Adrien wasn’t sure why he flirted with Marinette. He was in love with ladybug and would never consider going after anyone else when his heart was already taken, even if that love wasn’t returned. 

The first time he did it was because she was always nervous and flustered so he thought it might be fun. But what surprised Adrien was when she retorted back. How come she never did that to Adrien? 

If he really thought about it, he supposed he flirted with Marinette because he got to see a new side of her, one he as Adrien never got to see. 

As Adrien, Marinette barely got out a sentence without stuttering or blushing like crazy. As Chat noir, Marinette talked to him like anyone else. No. He’d seen her talk to other people. The way she talked to Chat Noir was something entirely different. It’s like she was an entirely different person. 

Although she acted like a different person, it was familiar, in her own Marinette way. But also not. Perhaps another factor in why he flirted with her was maybe because she responds to Chat Noir how ladybug does. If he’s being honest, Marinette reminds Adrien of ladybug. Not that he would admit that, because he was bound to get beat if he compared two girls that he flirted with. 

“What did you say?” Nino asked. Towards Adrien. 

“What? I didn’t say anything.” Adrien responded. 

“Dude.” Nino said snapping his fingers in front of Adrien’s face. “Wake up.” 

“S-sorry.” He said. 

“I was asking what you said for #7 on the homework for Bustier’s class.” 

“Oh I said “A”.” Adrien responded. 

“Well, I got that wrong.” Nino said.

“Me too.” Alya muttered. 

“Same here.” Marinette said.

“Woah, what makes you all think I’m right?” Adrien asked genuinely curious.

Nino and Alya just shared a knowing look before turning to Marinette. 

She sighed. “W-well, you’re amazing at physics. N-not that yo-you’re not amazing at anything else. B-because you are amazing at everything. N-not that I would know, I-I just happened to have been watching. No n-not watching, I noticed. I noticed that you’re great at things. Not that you’re great at everything b-because no-nobody is perfect. Not t-that you’re not perfect b-because you are..”

“Okay!” Alya cut in. “I think he gets it Marinette.

Marinette found her shoes incredibly interesting as she waited for her blush to leave her face. 

As for Adrien, he was amused. How could she act like that one minute but throw a mask on his face and some ears on his head and all of a sudden she gets sarcastic. Hmm. He would have to figure out why that is. 

Suddenly Adrien was snapped out of his thoughts when the bell for class rang.


	2. The first lesson

After school Adrien watched as Marinette walked with Alya back to the bakery and Nino headed in the other direction to his house.

Adrien got in his car and went home. As soon as he stepped inside the house he went up to his room. 

“So, you seem anxious to go see your girlfriend later.” Plagg teased.

“Marinette?” Adrien questioned. “No.. she’s just a friend.” 

“Yeah, a friend that you flirt with in the mask and stare at outside the mask.” Plagg quipped. 

“I don’t..” He actually couldn’t deny either of those after earlier. “Whatever, she’s just a friend Plagg. I only flirt with her to get a rise out of her.” 

“Hmm. Yeah. I don’t believe you.” Plagg liked to rile Adrien up just as much as Adrien liked to rile up Ladybug and Marinette.

“Whatever, it doesn’t matter if you believe me. And yeah, I am kind of excited.” Adrien admitted. “I want to hang out with a friend. Honestly anything to get out of here.” He gestured to the rest of the mansion. “I hate it here. Ever since mom left... it’s felt like a prison. Not like father does anything to help that.” 

“Oh kid. I’m sorry.” Plagg said, floating over to sit on Adrien’s head. He began purring, his way of comforting his chosen. 

“It’s fine, because now I have a free pass two nights a week for a couple hours for a couple weeks to go over to Mari’s.” Adrien grinned. 

“Ooh a nickname.” Plagg teased. “You sure she isn’t your girlfriend?” 

Adrien just huffed in response. 

Plagg wouldn’t admit it but he was also excited to go over to Marinette’s house because he would get to see Tikki. Even if he would be transformed, just being near Tikki would be enough. 

“Hey Plagg, can I just transform and get out for a bit before I have to go over to mari’s?” 

“Sure kid, but you better give me extra Camembert .” Plagg responded lazily.  
——————————————

“So! Are you doing anything later?” Alya asked as they headed to the cross walk.

“Uh, n...ahh yeah I am sorry.” Marinette responded, realizing her bet with Chat.

“Anything I can sit in on?” Alya asked. “I’m kinda avoiding Nino right now and we have a date later.” 

“Why are you avoiding Nino?” Marinette asked. 

“Okay, promise you won’t get mad, girl?” 

“Why would I get mad?” Marinette asked.

“Nino said that he thinks your stuttering is getting worse.” Alya said.

“Well, I mean, he’s not wrong.” Marinette said. 

“Yeah but that’s not it.” Alya paused. “I’m like 99.9 percent sure Nino told Adrien that you like, like him.” 

“What!” Marinette screeched. “What makes you think that?” She said starting to panic. 

“Well... Okay. Did you not see the way he was staring at you earlier?”

“What!” Marinette screeched again. “When was that?”

“Right when he first walked in? Then Nino asked what he got for that one question and he was like “I didn’t say anything?”” Alya said mimicking Adrien’s voice. 

“Ahh! I didn’t notice that! I didn’t do anything embarrassing did I?” 

“Well besides telling Adrien that he’s great at school, but not at everything but you wouldn’t know that because you don’t watch him but you do enough to know that he’s perfect, then no.” Alya laughed.

“Ugh, no.” Marinette cringed, ganging her head.

“Yeah.” Alya said amused. “But I also have more proof. Because...” Alya said pausing for dramatics. “That entire time you were rambling about how perfectly imperfect he is, he had the most fond look on his face. Like he was watching you, but not really hearing the words. Kind of just the idea that you were embarrassing yourself again.” 

“Oh god. Alya. I bet he thinks it’s funny! Oh gosh, what if he actually laughs in my face! Alya!” Marinette said starting to panic. 

“Shh.” Alya said pulling Marinette into a hug. 

The girls walked into the bakery, unaware that the entire conversation was overheard by a watching Chat noir perched on a nearby building. 

“Marinette likes me?” Adrien asked to no one. “Woah.” He said breathlessly, unable to stop the blush on his cheeks and the flutter in his stomach. 

——————————————

“Alya! He probably hates me now!” Marinette said walking through the front door of the bakery. 

“Oh he does not! That boy is not capable of hating anyone. But I do have to say, if he does know, he seemed awfully amused by it. And let me tell you, Nino has told me stories about how Adrien has a terrible sense of humor and that he secretly is a little shit.” Alya told Marinette.

“Alya, if that’s true, he’s probably going to expose me and embarrass me. Then we’ll never get married our have our three kids and ou-“ 

“Marinette! Is that you?” Sabine called from the kitchen. 

“Yeah mom! Alya’s here too.”

“Hey girls.” Sabine said, coming out to the front. “There’s snacks on the kitchen counter.” 

“Thanks mom.” Marinette said pulling Alya to the side door to go up to their apartment. 

“So.. you never answered my question.” Alya said.

“What question?” Marinette asked. 

“If I can stay over later and ditch Nino.” Alya said. 

“Ah no, sorry.” Even if she wasn’t dressing as ladybug, she still didn’t want Alya near Chat noir and she didn’t want Alya knowing about all the times he’s dropped by. “And besides, I need you to go on that date with Nino and find out if he did actually tell Adrien!” 

“Ugh fine! Just so you know, you owe me big time.” 

“I know! Thank you! You’re the best!” Marinette said. 

“Ooh I know how you can repay me... how about an exclusive with our civilian hero? Hmm. The one who got to save chat noir!” 

“I guess if that’s what you really want. Although there’s really nothing to tell. 

The girls sat down at the counter in the apartment kitchen and began to eat some snacks as Alya pulled her phone out. 

Alya began recording. “So! I have Marinette Dupain-Cheng, one civilian that was captured by the akuma yesterday. She is also the person who defeated the akuma! So, what happened?” 

“Um, the akuma had Chloe and I trapped in its hands and Chat Noir showed up.” 

“To clarify: it was only Chat Noir that showed up?” 

“Yes. Anyway, he freed Chloe first and then while he was trying to get me free I ended up with his stick and he got caught and ended up in the Akuma’s other fist. So I used his stick to get out. He told me to run but I couldn’t just leave him there defenseless, and without ladybug, so I figured out how to use his stick and I outsmarted the akuma.” 

“Wow. So, Chat Noirs stick??” Alya said smirking and wiggling her eyebrows. 

“Alya. You’re disgusting, get out of my house.” Marinette deadpanned. 

“I’m just kidding, girl!” Alya giggled. “Like I was saying! Chat noir’s stick: What’s it like? No ones ever gotten close enough to see it.” 

“Well, it’s just a stick.” Marinette said.

“Oh come on! How does it work? Are there any special features? If you had to guess, what’s it made out of? How big can it get?” Alya suggested.

“Alya, I’m not sure how much I should say. If any villains or anything see this, they might get an advantage.” Marinette said raising her eyebrows at Alya. 

“Okay, Okay. Fine. Anyway, that’s the exclusive with our hero! Alya out!” Alya stopped the recording and immediately went to post it. 

“So, if you won’t tell my viewers about Chat Noir’s stick, will you at least tell me?” Alya practically begged. 

Marinette smiled, “fine! But you better not tell anyone!” 

Alya mimicked zipping and locking her lips. 

“Okay, so it’s obviously made out of magic.” Marinette started. “It feels like any metal, like metal used in refrigerators. Except it’s obviously not, since it can’t break. There’s this button in the center that’s a paw print, but you have to know which part of the paw print to press to make it extend. If you press it once, it extends on both sides about 2 feet. If you press it again, it goes back.” 

“Okay, but how do you make it extend further than a total of 4 feet?” Alya questioned. 

“You hold it down. The longer you hold, the longer it gets. Then you press and hold again for it to go down.” Marinette said. “Pretty simple.” 

“Okay. That’s cool. But you should have seen yourself yesterday, Marinette!” Alya exclaimed. “You used that like you’ve used it at least once before!” 

Which wasn’t true. For the entire time she’d been working with Chat Noir, she’d never used his stick and he’d never used her yo-yo. 

“Well, what can I say? I’m a natural.” Marinette bragged.

Both girls giggled before spending the next few hours in Marinette’s room. 

——————————————

“Good luck!” Marinette called as Alya left to go to the movies with Nino. The girls had just eaten dinner with Marinette’s parents. 

After helping her parents with the dishes, Marinette went upstairs to her room. As soon as she shut the trap door to her room, she heard a knock on her hatch to her balcony. Marinette went up to answer it, and climbed up to her balcony. 

“Hey princess.” Chat smirked. 

“Hey Chat.” Marinette said with a smile of her own. 

“So, I saw your video on the ladyblog earlier.” Chat said rather ominously.

“Yeah, well, I needed a favor from Alya so that was her price.” Marinette said.

“So she got to embarrass you on video?” Chat asked still smirking. 

“Pretty much... oh!” Marinette realized what he was talking about. That one “stick” joke. “That one joke she made was totally inappropriate and I told her that.” Marinette said as her cheeks flushed with pink. 

“Awe come on, if you want to touch my stick all you have to do is ask.” Chat said grinning, while holding out his staff. 

Marinette’s face got even redder. “You know, I actually think I might kick you off my balcony.” She said while making a reach for the staff. 

Just as she was about to grab it, Chat pulled it up over his head, so she couldn’t reach it. “Well in that case, I win the bet.” Chat said smirking.

“Oh I’m not letting you off that easily.” Marinette said grabbing the bell at his throat and pulling it down. The rest of chats body followed with the bell, allowing Marinette to reach up and grab the staff from Chat’s hand. 

Once Marinette had the staff, she let go. Chat stood back up looking rather shuffled. “Wow.ikr I said before all you had to do was ask.” 

Marinette giggled and reached up to ruffle his hair up, worse than it was before. 

“Anyway, What was this favor you needed from Alya. Clearly something big, given that she embarrassed you in front of half of Paris.” Chat said, leaning against the rail. 

The pink in Marinette’s cheeks darkened. “Uh,” she coughed. “It’s not important.” 

“Oh come on! Who am I gonna tell?” Chat said rather pleadingly. He decided to make puppy eyes. 

“Really?” Marinette asked annoyed. “Fine. Okay. So you know that boy I told you I liked?” 

This time it was Chat Noir’s cheeks that flushed, because he finally learned who it was. “Uh, Yeah. Yes. Hmm.” He nodded in agreement.

Marinette gave him a weird look before continuing. “Well, Alya thinks that her boyfriend, who just so happens to be this boy’s best friend, may have told him that I like him. So she got super pissed at him, because he’s not supposed to know in the first place. Anyway, she had been avoiding him, but they have a date tonight. She wanted to continue hanging out with me, but I told her that she couldn’t because of...Reasons.” Marinette said, gesturing between them. 

“Ok. So I still don’t get What favor she did for you.” Chat said.

“Shh.” Marinette said placing a finger over chat’s lips. “Be patient child.” 

“Did you seriously just call me child? I’m literally older than you.” Chat said back.

“What, no way! When’s your birthday?” 

“Hmm. Can’t tell you, might give me away.” Chat said which earned an eye roll from Marinette. “But I can say, it is before yours.” He said with a grin. “But, continue your story.” 

“Right.” She glared at Chat. “So I told Alya she had to go on this date because then she could find out for sure if he really did tell the guy I like, that I like him. Although I don’t know why I had to do Alya a favor, her finding out if she should in fact be mad at Nino should be incentive enough..” Marinette said, suddenly thoughtful. 

“Sounds like you got screwed.” Chat laughed. 

“Dammit!” Marinette whined. “Hey! You’re distracting me! Teach me how to use this thing.” She said shaking his staff.

Chat laughed, “okay okay! Fine! So you know how it works, you just need practice using it.” 

“Right. So how do you plan to teach me that.” Marinette questioned. 

“First of all, there’s not enough room for this on your balcony.” He said grabbing Marinette around her waist. He then took his staff back and raised them up, before vaulting to a large roof a block away. 

“Okay. So I’m going to show you some basic moves first.” Chat said beginning to twirl the staff in his hands. He then raised it above his head and rotated it upward. He did this so fast, it was almost like a fan. 

Suddenly he stopped and retracted the staff before handing it to Marinette. “Your turn.” He said with a smirk. 

She gingerly took the staff and looked it over for a second. She pressed the paw print to make it extend. She then positioned her hands and did what she though would rotate that staff. 

Instead of recreating the move Chat noir just showed her, she got the stick in a 360 one time before accidentally losing her grip and it flung to the side, almost taking Chat’s head on the way. 

“Hey! Watch that thing!” He said laughing.

“Sorry!” Marinette giggled. “I don’t think I did it right.” 

“Obviously!” Chat said exasperatedly. 

Marinette giggled again. “Show me how to place my hands.” 

Chat walked back over and gave her the staff again. He took one hand at a time and positioned each. “Not it’s simple. Just return the hand to where it had been before as you start to spin it.” 

Marinette started slowly and it was working. 

“Faster.” Chat said encouragingly. 

“If you say so.” Marinette said starting to speed up. Once again she lost her grip and the stick went flying to the side. “Ah. I’m madly clumsy. I’m sorry.” 

Chat was hit with a flashback of when he first met ladybug, she’d said something very similar. Why was Marinette always reminding him of ladybug? 

“Hey, it’s alright clumsy girl.” Chat said, liking the nickname ever since he called ladybug that. 

Marinette’s head shot up. Her eyes locking on Chat’s. He clearly didn’t see the panic in her eyes as he started laughing and went to retrieve the stick once again. 

Did he know? Did he call her that on purpose? Maybe he had a bunch of clumsy friends so he uses the nickname a lot...

“Hehe. I- uh, might need to see you do it again.” Marinette said nervously.

“Ah come on princess, it’s not that hard.” Chat said with a grin to which Marinette glared.

Chat laughed. “Okay, here, lets do this.” He said as he walked up behind Marinette and put his arms around hers. 

Marinette put her hands on the bar right next to Chat Noir’s. Together they began to slowly turn it, Marinette watching his hands the entire time. 

Eventually it got pretty fast, to witch Chat pulled his hands away and stepped away.

Marinette kept spinning it at that speed and turned around to see Chat grinning. 

“See, told you it wasn’t hard. You were thinking about it too much, you needed a distraction.” He said with a smirk.

Still spinning the staff, Marinette retorted “oh please, you are not a distraction.” She emphasized not. 

“I’ve been told otherwise by well,” he looked up, pretending to think. “You.” He said smirking. 

“When have I ever... oh.” Marinette said as she stopped spinning the staff. “Yeah well, I was just trying to find a good comeback to something you said.” Marinette said defensively.

“Sure. Lets go with that.” Chat said sarcastically and grinning. 

Marinette gave an unamused look as Chat took the staff once again. “Okay princess, next move.” He began to start hitting invisible enemies around him with his staff. 

“How the hell am I supposed to recreate all those hits, on invisible enemies.” Marinette said raising an eyebrow. 

“Okay smart-ass.” Chat said with a smirk. “Just imagine there is an invisible enemy in front of you, and try to hit it.”

“Okay. Any advise?” Marinette said with a small grin. 

“Follow through. And don’t let them get their invisible hands on you.” He said wiggling his fingers in front of her face. 

Marinette giggled. She held the staff out, and imagined there were a villain in front of her. She swung where she thought it would have gone and followed through. 

She kept hitting until she’s backed this invisible enemy up against the edge of the roof. 

Once there, she stopped and turned around to grin at Chat Noir. She was met with a gape. 

“What the- How the hell do you know how to do that?! It actually looked like you were fighting someone! How do you imagine something like that so well?!” He said shocked. 

Marinette decided an answer probably wasn’t the best choice as she handed Chat back his staff. She giggled at his awestruck expression. 

“Wow. Okay. So.. yeah. I should get you home.” Chat said wrapping a hand around her waist. 

Once back on Marinette’s balcony, she giggled. “Okay I’m sorry, that was really good.” Chat said in return.

“What can I say? I’m capable.” She said with a smirk and emphasis on capable. 

“Hmm. We’ll see.” Chat said stepping up on the rail of Marinette’s balcony. He saluted her before jumping off to vault away. 

Marinette giggled once again before going in to her room to go to bed.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hey guys!! So.. I went ice skating for the first time today!!! At first I fell a couple times but soon I got the hang of it and did pretty good! It’s literally so fun. One of my best friends went with me and she wants to take figure skating lessons, so I might also, the only problem though is I have to wait until the summer. I have a summer birthday and I’m going to have to get a job to pay for lessons since my parents already pay for cheer😔😔 Anyway, I’m prolly going to take lessons so let’s get this bread🤠✊  
> 


	3. The chat with Chat

After getting ready and heading to school the next day, Marinette went into the classroom and put her head down on her desk. She was early and could fit in a little nap she supposed.

Staying out late, using chat’s staff really drained her. 

Unfortunately, sleep was not something she could get as Alya came in and immediately went to Marinette. Alya poked Marinette in the back. 

“Wake up sleepy head, I have news.” Alya giggled. 

“Hmm. Can’t. Sleeping.” Marinette responded as Adrien walked in. 

Adrien stopped in the doorway to take in the view in front of him. Marinette’s head on her desk with Alya pestering her. 

Adrien almost bust out laughing at the sight, but decided that probably wasn’t the best course of action. Instead he went and sat in his seat and turned around. 

“Hey Alya.” Adrien said. He turned to Marinette. “Hey Marinette, you alive?” He asked. 

Alya giggled and Marinette groaned as she sat up, just to lean on her elbow, eyes still closed. 

“Okay girl, you’re clearly not a morning person, but normally you’re not this tired. How late were you up last night?” Alya asked, concerned. 

“Ugh, no later than usual.” Marinette returned.

“Okay then why are you so tired? What were you doing last night?” Alya questioned. 

This woke Marinette right up.”Uh, nothing, no one, who?” Marinette asked sitting ramrod strait and nervously babbling. 

“Woah! Damn girl, take a chill pill, I just asked what you did last night that made you so tired.” Alya soothed. 

“Uh, nothing.” Marinette lied. Adrien started giggling as he turned around. 

Soon the bell rang and class began. Less than an hour in, a whole school began shaking. An akuma. 

All the students began filing out of the classroom to their designated hiding spots, as Adrien and Marinette snuck away to change. 

Soon, both were vaulting into action and the akuma was taken down in no time. 

After, news reposters swarmed ladybug and Chat Noir, all asking for exclusives. Unless it was alya, they just ignored them and vaulted away. 

Once on a roof a couple away, Ladybug was about to head out until Chat Noir stopped her. 

“Hey, LB, what happened with the last akuma? Where were you?” Chat asked. 

“I- Uh, got held up. I couldn’t make it, I’m sorry. If I had tried, I would have given up my identity.” Marinette responded. 

“Hey it’s okay, just glad you’re okay!” Chat laughed. 

Chat really was a great guy. Ladybug laughed. “Well, it’s not like you needed me anyway.” 

“What?” Chat started, only to remember that Marinette had been there. “Oh! Marinette?”

“Yeah.” Ladybug confirmed. “I saw some videos. She’s pretty badass, huh?” 

Chat chuckled, “huh, you could say that. She really is great though.” He said with a fond smile. 

Ladybug smiled back, “Hmm, might have to give her a miraculous next time.” Ladybug said jokingly with a wink. 

“Please!” Chat said back. “She’s so awesome! She would be great!” 

Ladybug was startled at his eagerness. “We’ll um have to see. Master Fu will most likely want me to give out the turtle, Fox or bee miraculous again.” Ladybug said, starting to get nervous.

“Yeah. Well, hopefully he lets you!” Chat said with a grin. 

Marinette’s earring beeping interrupted them, “oh! Gotta go!” She said turning to leave. 

“Wait!” Chat said again. Ladybug turned around. “I don’t need an answer now, think about it. But, will you go on a date with me?” Chat asked. 

Ladybug sighed. “Chat, I already told you, I’m in love with someone else. I’m sorry.” She said, hanging her head a little bit. 

“I know. I just thought that after all this time you might feel differently, it’s okay. I get it. I’ll see you later.” Chat said before vaulting off. 

“Yeah, see you later.” Ladybug said sadly before swinging back home. If an akuma interrupted school, they got the rest of the day off. 

Marinette spent the rest of the day helping out in the bakery.

——————————————

The next day at school, Marinette showed up and Adrien was sitting at his desk, a huge frown on his face. 

“H-hey Adrien. A-are you Okay?” Marinette asked. 

Adrien looked up. “Hey Marinette, Not really, But I don’t really want to talk about it. Thanks for asking though.” He said with a small smile. 

Marinette felt bad, she wanted Adrien to trust her and she wanted to help him. Little did she know that he already planned to talk to her about it, just as his alter ego that night instead. 

School passed by slowly, without any disruptions. Everyone went home. 

Night came quickly as Marinette helped in the bakery after school once again. 

After retiring to her room, she went up to her balcony and waited for Chat to show up. 

Chat soon landed on her balcony. “Hey Mari.” Hey said in a somber tone. 

“Hey kitty. What’s wrong?” Marinette asked. 

“I’m going to sound like a broken record.” Chat started. “I asked ladybug out again.” 

Marinette’s mood immediately shifted. She felt guilty now. “Really? What happened?” She said just as sad. 

“I was rejected again. I just thought that after all this time, she might have moved on. I don’t know. Maybe I just shouldn’t have asked, she’ll probably never say yes.” Chat said hanging his head. 

Marinette felt even worse now. She sighed. “I don’t know. Maybe wait, until she talks to you about it. Although that’s not fair to you. You deserve someone who wants to be with you as much as you want to be with them.” She started. “Maybe you should change your targets?” She asked. 

Chat laughed. “You know...” She said with little humor in his voice. “Someone said something very similar to me, not that long ago.” He said turning to look at her. 

“Well, it’s good advice, although I’m quite the hypocrite.” Marinette admitted. 

“How so?” He asked, confused. 

“Well, I’m telling you to change targets, but maybe I should listen to my own advice.” She said sadly. 

“Why? What happened, princess?” He asked generally confused. He was like 99% sure he didn’t do anything douchy as Adrien so she shouldn’t be upset. 

“It’s not what happened. It’s like he doesn’t even see me. I get so nervous around him and can barely get a sentence in. And whenever I do try to talk to him, it’s like he doesn’t want to. He probably doesn’t even notice me most of the time.” She said sighing and sitting down. 

Wow. He didn’t know she felt like that. “Oh princess,” Chat said, sitting down next to her and pulling her into a hug. “I’m sorry.” 

They sat there in their embrace for a couple minutes before Marinette began laughing. 

“What?” Chat asked.

Marinette could barely respond she was too busy laughing. 

“Oh great. I think you’ve lost your mind.” Chat said jokingly. 

Marinette wiped a tear from her eye. “What the hell are we doing!” She practically shouted.

“Uh sitting?” Chat suggested. 

“No! I mean, moping. We’re both sitting here crying over people who don’t even notice us. We’re Marinette fucking Dupain-Cheng and Chat fucking Noir! We can do whatever the hell we want!” She said rather aggressively. 

Chat started laughing again. “Yeah, I think I was right before, you have lost your mind.” 

“No! I’m serious!” She said looking at Chat, smiling anyway. “Why should we put our lives on hold because of people that don’t even notice us! We both need to just move on! Find us people who like us for us!” She said, like a sales pitch. 

Chat pondered her words for a minute. “Hmm, Okay. So what do you suggest?” He asked. 

“Okay! I got this!” She said standing up to go back into her room. “Stay here! I will be right back.” She said disappearing into her room. 

She returned with a piece of paper and a pen. “Okay!” So what do you like in a girl? O-or not a girl? I don’t know? Um..” she said rather awkwardly. 

“Marinette. I’m not gay.” Chat deadpanned. 

Marinette giggled. “Hehe, okay. Um. So. What do you like in a girl then?” 

“Are we seriously playing match maker?” Chat asked. 

“Hey, shut up! At least I’m coming up with solutions!” Marinette retorted.

“Okay, okay! Fine!” Chat sighed, looking up to the stars, his face thoughtful. “Well, I like girls who are nice, and courageous. And when I say courageous, I mean, they don’t put up with other people’s shit.” He laughed. “Um, someone who isn’t self centered, and always thinks of others, but takes care of herself too.” He said.

“Okay, you’re listing the dream girl here. What about physical traits. What’s your type?” Marinette asked after writing down all the character traits. 

“Hmm. Well, you’re gonna think I’m describing ladybug, but I swear to you I’m not. I like girls with darker hair, and big colorful eyes.” 

Marinette sighed. “Is that it?” 

Chat met her with an unamused look. 

“Okay okay. I will compile my lists, and see if I can hook you up.” She said with a smirk. 

“Oh great.” Chat said sarcastically. “Okay, my turn.” He said grabbing the paper and pen from Marinette.

“What do you want in a guy?” Marinette was thoughtful for a minute. 

“Well, someone who’s kind, and cares about others. With a good sense of humor. Maman always said to find a guy who makes you laugh when you’re pissed off, that they’re the keepers.” She said with a smile. 

“That’s some good advice.” Chat said. “And physical traits?” 

“Hmm, well, I like them y’all, blond hair, green eyes.” 

“Well, now it just sounds like you’re describing me.” Chat said leaning in and waggling his eyebrows. 

“What!” Marinette squawked, starting to blush! “I didn’t mean to! That’s just my type!” She said , defensively. 

“I don’t know, weren’t you into that blue haired guy for a while? What’s his name?... Luka?” Chat questioned.

“Luka? Well, I thought so. Turns out, he’s just a friend. That’s not going anywhere and honestly, I’m okay with that.” Marinette said honestly. 

“Hmm Okay.” Chat nodded. “So no luka, and he has to be blonde with green eyes.” Chat sat for a second. “The only people coming to my mind are me and that model, Adrien Agreste.” 

Marinette blushed and turned away a bit. “Well..” 

“I assume both are off the table, given that you’re trying to move on from Adrien?” Chat asked, his voice laced with a bit of sorrow. He was losing something he didn’t even know he had.

“Well I mean..” Marinette sat for a minute. 

“Oh, so are you saying you’d give a stray cat like me a chance?” He said wiggling his eyebrows again, with a grin. 

Marinette huffed. “I’m just giving you a hard time.” Chat laughed, bumping Marinette with his arm. 

“Do you know Kagami?” Marinette asked. 

“Kagami? You mean Riposte right? Yeah I know her.” Chat said.

“Well, I think she fits your description pretty well.” Marinette said, staring it at the Parisian sky. 

Chat turned to look at her. “I’ve actually been on a date before with her, in my private life.” Chat said, hoping it wouldn’t give too much away. 

Marinette turned and met his gaze. “Wait really? Huh. I guess she has the same type as me then too.” 

“What do you mean?” Chat asked. 

“Well, she’s been on a date with you and Adrien. Both blondes with green eyes.” Damn, looks like Marinette has some competition.

“Yeah, well she’s not exactly my type. I found that out after one date. She can be... how do I put this nicely? Intense. But not in a great way.” Chat said honestly. 

“Wow, who would have thought the great Chat Noir couldn’t take the pressure?” Marinette giggled. 

Chat laughed too. “Well..” he started. “You also happen to match my description.” Chat said kind of nervously. “And I think I happen to match yours.” 

Marinette gave a nervous giggle, “Yeah.” 

“So.. what do you say? Want to go on a date with me?” Chat asked. 

Marinette threw her head back and laughed. 

“What’s so funny?” Chat asked kind of embarrassed. 

Giggling still, Marinette said “okay. I will go on a date with you IF you win the bet.” She said smugly. 

Chat got the biggest grin Marinette’s ever seen. “Okay. Now I really have to make sure I win huh?” 

“Yeah, and you already have an advantage, we didn’t even practice at all today.” Marinette supplied. 

“Hmm you’re right. I will just have to use this wisely.” Chat said with a smirk. “Well then princess, I have to get going, as I have a date to plan.” 

“Hmm, don’t be too cocky, Chat.” Marinette said with a smirk. 

“I’m not! I have an incentive to win now!” He said grinning as he stood up. He grabbed her hand and kissed it before vaulting away. 

Marinette sighed a wistful sigh before going to bed.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hey y’all! I just wanted to thank you for all your encouragement! This story just came to mind one day and I have gotten so much support in only 3 days! I appreciate you all so much! 
> 
> ALSO! I really love ice skating, and I’m going again tomorrow so I’m hella excited!! I’m going to take figure skating lessons starting in the summer so let’s get this bread. Also, I just finished watching Yuri On Ice... that show, is pure art. I recommend to everyone!!!


	4. Excuses

School on Friday and the weekend passed by quickly and before Marinette knew it, it was Monday again. 

She walked into school, finishing the last bite of her croissant. 

Alya quickly joined her. “Girl! You’ve been so tired these past couple of days, I never even got to tell you what I found out!”

“Found out about what?” Marinette asked.

“About Nino and Adrien!” Alya said.

“Oh.” Was all Marinette had to say. 

“Girl, he didn’t tell him!” Alya exclaimed. 

This made Marinette feel worse. Now he was not only avoiding her but now he was doing it without a reason. 

Well he wasn’t avoiding her per say, but he wasn’t engaging in conversation as much as he had before. 

The girls watched as Adrien and Nino walked in. Marinette sighed as Adrien glanced at them. 

“Okay that’s it.” Alya said putting a hand on Marinette’s shoulder and spun her around. “What the hell is going on with you! You should be happy! Nino didn’t expose you!” 

“Yeah, I don’t know Alya. Maybe it’s time I went after someone else.” She said somberly. “He doesn’t even notice me.” 

“Marinette are you serious! You’ve been obsessed with him for over a year and in one weekend you’re ready to move on?!” Alya gasped. 

“Alya, it’s just complicated.” Marinette muttered as she watched Adrien walk into their classroom. 

The bell rang so the girls walked to the classroom too. 

“How is it complicated? Who is brainwashing you?” Alya asked.

“No one is brainwashing me, Alya. I.. just got a new opinion. A fresh set of eyes.” Marinette finished as they finally walked into their class. 

“Oh really? Who do these eyes happen to belong to? Is that who you were hanging or with last week so I couldn’t hang out with you?” Alya almost accused in good nature.

“Maybe, and I can’t say.” Marinette said.

“Can’t say what?” Adrien turned around. 

Marinette’s cheeks flushed as she looked down at her desk. “I just got a new friend’s opinion and Alya is trying to snoop.” Marinette said shyly.

“Am not. I’m just curious.” Alya defended. 

Finally the teacher came in and cut off any follow up quips. 

After school Alya hunted Marinette down. 

“I don’t know where you’re going, but we ARE finishing that conversation from this morning. Who am I being replaced with?” Alya said jokingly. 

“No one, but I’ve been sworn to secrecy.” Marinette giggled.

“Oh come on! Even from your best friend?” Alya whined. 

“Especially you! You are a journalist! You seek to expose the truth!” Marinette responded. 

“Okay Fine! I’ll give you that, but if it’s a secret, I swear not to tell anyone! I pinky swear.” Alya promised. 

Marinette knew she shouldn’t say anything but Alya pressured her. “Ugh. Fine. But if you tell any one...” 

“I won’t! I promise.” She said holding out her pinky and took Marinette’s and linked them. 

“Okay. So occasionally Chat Noir comes and visits me on m balcony.” She said in a whisper. 

“What!” Alya screeched.

“Alya! Shh!” Marinette scolded. 

“Sorry. Continue.” Alya said eagerly. 

“Anyway, after that akuma last week, Chat came by and told me that I was pretty good with his staff. So we made a bet. After four weeks of lessons, if I’m as good as him at least, he has to say that I’m capable of protecting myself.” Marinette grinned.

“Okay.” Alya questioned. “But What If you lose?” 

Marinette blushed. “Then...” 

“Then what, Marinette?” Alya smirked. 

“Then...” Marinette sighed. “I have to go on a date with him.”

“So that’s why you’re trying to move on from Adrien!” Alya exclaimed.

“Yeah well, that’s part of it. He also helped me realize that I’ve never really had a chance anyway.” Marinette muttered.

“Oh Marinette.” Alya said pulling Marinette into a hug. “So! When’s the next lesson? Can I come?” 

“What no! I just told you I was sworn to secrecy! If you show up then he’ll know I didn’t keep it a secret!” Marinette explained.

“Okay okay fine!” Alya said. “But you better tell me details. 

“Maybe.” Marinette said before giggling and walking to the crosswalk. “Text you later!” 

“‘Kay! Bye girl!” Alya said.

As Marinette was about to walk into the crosswalk, she heard Adrien talking to someone. Curiosity took over so she turned around. 

Adrien was talking to Kagami. Of course he was. Marinette sighed and was about to turn around when Adrien called her over.

When Marinette heard her name, she froze in place. She realized Adrien was waving her over so she quickly scurried over.

“H-hey What’s up?” Marinette asked as she saw Adrien turn around. 

He mouthed “please just go with it.” 

Marinette nodded. 

“Kagami was asking when our next date was but you and I already together.” Adrien said looking at Marinette. 

Marinette’s eyes widened as she looked at Adrien. He looked back the glances towards Kagami. 

“R-right. Yeah. You were right, I shouldn’t hesitate.” Marinette gulped. 

“Well, I’m happy for you Marinette. You too Adrien.” She said smiling before she left. 

“I’m so sorry I had to do that, Marinette. I didn’t know how to let her down.” Adrien admitted. 

“It-it’s uh okay.” She said nervously. 

“She’s nice but she’s a little intense, not in the good way.” Adrien said with a sheepish grin as he rubbed the back of his neck.

Marinette was hit with a flashback, Chat Noir had said the same thing. How weird. But there was no way they were the same person.

“By the way...” Adrien started. “What did you mean when you told Kagami she was right?” 

“Oh, um it was something she said to me at the ice skating rink. It’s irrelevant now.” Marinette said lookin at her shoes. 

“O-Okay. Um thank you again.” Adrien said. 

“N-no problem.” Marinette said, smiling before she turned and walked away towards the bakery. 

As fate would have it, there was another akuma attack. 

Marinette transformed in her bedroom and exited through her skylight. 

She swung into action and soon Chat Noir joined her. Together they took down the akuma and were bumping fists. “Pound it!” They shouted in unison before swinging away. 

On a roof a little ways away, they stopped. 

“Are we okay chat?” Ladybug asked. 

“Yeah, we are. A friend of mine actually gave me some pretty good advise. I shouldn’t have asked you, knowing that you didn’t feel the same. And honestly I’m glad you said no. I think it’s time to move on ya know?” Chat said smiling.

“Good for you Chat! I’m glad for you. So... any special girls in mind?” Ladybug pressured. 

“Actually, yeah. Although I’m pursuing her as Chat Noir, not my regular self.” 

Ladybug visibly paused. “What. Why? You do realize that if she’s actually interested in you for you, she would fall for you out of the mask right? You don’t have to be a superhero to get a girl’s attention.” 

“I know. The problem is, is that I already screwed it up in my civilian life without realizing it...”

Ladybug’s mind practically exploded. She knew he was talking about her, Marinette her. This means that she knows Chat Noir outside of the suit. 

“Uh, oh. Uh. Are you sure it’s noting you can’t recover from?” Ladybug asked. 

“Hah. Given our most recent conversation? Probably not. She was telling me that she liked me, civilian me, and that as a civilian, I didn’t notice her so she decided it was time to move on. How the hell do you recover from that?” Chat asked.

Ladybug almost fainted. Chat noir is Adrien. He has to be. Right? She looked him up and down, and looked critically into his eyes.

“Uh, m’lady? You okay?” Chat asked. 

Ladybug was snapped it of her thoughts. “Y-Yes! Uh, sorry, I have to go, I’m about to change back. Uh, see you later!” She said before zipping off.

“Weird.” Chat said before vaulting away.

——————————————

Ladybug landed on her balcony and climbed down to her bed before detransforming. 

“Tikki! Chat noir is Adrien!” Marinette loudly whispered. 

“So.. how do you feel about knowing that?” Tikki asked.

“Well I’m kinda freaking out! What is he gonna do when he finds out it’s only me under the mask? Oh my god, am I gonna have to tell him that I know? Am I gonna have to tell him who I am? Tikki!” Marinette screeched.

“Marinette, it’s entirely up to you. But let me remind you, he chooses to come and visit you as Marinette because he likes you. He told ladybug that he was moving on to YOU as Chat Noir because he screwed up as Adrien. So that means something right?” Tikki explained.

“Yeah. Yeah I guess you’re right. He did choose to come and see me. Multiple times actually.” She chuckled. “Oh! I’ve been flirted with by Adrien! I’ve flirted back! Tikki! I’ve embarrassed myself in front of Adrien multiple times! Oh no!” Marinette cried.

“But again, even still, he’s still trying to be with you! This is a good thing Marinette. I was hesitant before for you to share your identities, but honestly, I believe now it will help you two grow as partners.” Tikki exclaimed. 

“So... you think I should tell him.” Marinette deducted.

“I think you should do what’s best for both of you.” 

“Hmm.” Marinette got ready for bed But was unable to sleep because her mind was racing with all her interactions with Chat Noir.

Morning came quickly, and Marinette only got about an hour or two of sleep. 

She dragged herself out of bed and got ready for school, following her usual routine of grabbing a croissant from her mom on her way out the door. 

After only getting a couple hours of sleep, Marinette was barely awake, walking into school, and barely noticed when Alya came and joined Marinette I’m walking. 

It wasn’t until she was situated in her seat and Adrien came walking in that she re-realized that he is Chat Noir. The same Chat Noir that will be coming to her house tonight. The same Chat Noir that asked her on a date. The same Chat Noir that mercilessly flirts with her in and out of the mask. 

Alya poked Marinette. “Girl, you’ve been staring at The back of Adrien’s head for the past 5 minutes. What’s up?” 

Marinette was quickly snapped out of her thoughts at Alya’s question. She began to panic. “Uh.. nothing. What? ...Who? Hehe.” 

“Hmm.” Alya looked Marinette up and down and took in her nervousness. She leaned closer to Marinette to whisper. “I thought you said you were trying to get over him for another blonde?” 

“I Uh am?” Marinette said, making it sound almost too much like a question. 

“Girl!” Alya practically shouted. “You are a mess!” This drew the attention of almost everyone in the classroom, including Adrien, sitting right in front of them. 

Adrien spun around in his seat and faced Alya and Marinette. “Hey Alya, Hey Marinette!” He said in his usual polite tone with a wave.

“So that’s how you wanna play it, huh?” She thought to herself. “Polite by day and annoying by night. Fine, I can play your games.” She stared at Adrien’s face and imagined the messier hair and the black mask, which wasn’t very hard now that she knew that is belonged there. 

She channeled her inner ladybug. “Hi Adrien.” She said in an overly sweet tone and batted her eyelashes. 

Alya being the perfect wing woman, she swung into the conversation. “So, Adrien. Are you doing anything tonight? Because Nino, Marinette and I are going ice skating. Want to come?” 

Marinette had an internal panic because she’d never agreed to such things. She couldn’t go! Chat noir aka Adrien was supposed to be coming over tonight. 

Marinette immediately looked at Adrien to see the same slight panic cross his face. “Wait, Marinette, you’re going?” 

He caught it. “No, I’m not.” She turned to look at Alya. “I already told her I have plans tonight.” 

“What! No you di- ohhhh. I forgot... my bad.” Alya muttered.

“Oh. What are you doing tonight Marinette?” He said with a smirk, but Marinette would have seen it as a genuine smile a week ago. She saw through him now. 

“Oh, my cousin is in town and we are having family game night.” Marinette lied, staring at Adrien the entire time with a slight smirk. 

“Oh.. that sounds fun.” He said stunned. He hadn’t expected her to have a good excuse like that. She didn’t stutter either. Hmm.

Soon the bell rang and class began.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Ok, this chapter is kinda short??? Idk I just left it off where I did so the next chapter was the right amount of sauce. That’s all, stay tuned;)
> 
> I WENT ICE SKATING AGAIN TODAY AND IT WAS SO FUN, I DIDNT FALL ONCE! Also, I’m going on vacation on the 1st, so let’s get this bread y’all! We’re really out here living. Also, one of my best friends got her phone taken away a couple months ago and her parents finally gave it back so let’s yeet this yeast am I right???


	5. History maker

Marinette woke up slightly early the next morning. She got ready and went downstairs and made herself breakfast before leaving for school. 

As she made her way up the steps and into the school yard, her eyes were immediately met with piercing green ones. A smirk soon following after. 

“Marinette! You? Early?” Alya soo ran up and questioned. 

“I.. uh, have someone I need to talk to.” Marinette said nervously, her gaze never leaving Adrien’s. 

Alya followed her gaze. She gasped when she saw that the gaze was meeting Adrien’s. “What happened to getting over him for a slightly more flirtatious blonde?” Alya practically accused. 

“Im.. um.. trying to get both sides of the story?” Marinette defended. 

“Uh Huh. Sure.” Alya said sassily. 

“I’ll talk to you later?” Marinette said, finally breaking her gaze with Adrien to look at Alya.

“Yeah. I expect details on whatever” she made a gesture with her hand between Adrien and Marinette, “this is.” 

“Maybe.” Marinette smirked as she walked past Alya and up to Adrien, where he put his arm around her shoulders and pulled her to the side, a more private space. 

“Hey princess.” Adrien said as he removed his arm from around her shoulders to rest one hand on her shoulder. 

“Hey kitty.” Marinette met his smile. 

“You should make some of those really good macarons you make for tonight.” Adrien said with a smirk. 

“So... just regular macarons?” Marinette giggled. 

“They’re not just any macarons! They’re made by you and taste better than any other!” Adrien defended. 

“Hmm. Okay.” Marinette smiled again. “Also, I have something I need to talk to you about.” Marinette said looking at her shoes. 

“Okay.” Adrien said, waiting for Marinette to elaborate.” 

“What! Not now! I meant... I meant later.” Marinette said guiltily. She was still unsure of how he would respond and it made her nervous. 

“Uh, Okay.” Adrien said in a confused tone. “Did I do something wrong?” He asked.

“What! No! Why would you think that?” Marinette asked. 

“Well you seem kinda upset or something.” He said scratching the back of his neck, his nervous habit.

“What! No! No! I’m not upset. Well not at you, I mean!” Marinette defended. 

“But you are upset?” Adrien deduced.

“No! Yes? I don’t know. I’m not really upset as I am confused and nervous.” Marinette admitted. 

“Well now you’re making me nervous.” Adrien said nervously. 

“S-sorry, I’m not trying to.” Marinette said looking at her shoes once again.

Adrien quickly pulled her into a hug. “Whatever the problem is, it’ll be okay.” He said reassuringly. 

Soon the bell rang and they all rushed to class. 

When the bell for lunch rang, Alya quickly grabbed Marinette and rushed to the cafeteria and sat at an empty table. 

“Okay. Spill. What the hell is going on with you and these boys?” Alya questioned.

“Well. I liked Adrien, but then Chat convinced me that I shouldn’t, but then I realized why would I take the word of a guy who wants to go on a date with me, who is also trying to tell me to stop liking another guy?” 

“I’m sorry, what? Girl, how the hell do you get yourself into these situations? You go from having no guys liking you to two guys fighting over you?!?” Alya exclaimed.

“Yeah, I know.” Marinette sighed wistfully.

“Well.” Alya started. “At least you have options.” She said with a shrug. 

Marinette giggled in response.

——————————————

After school Marinette began walking home, only for another akuma to appear. 

“Oh.” Marinette deadpanned. “Lovely.” 

Marinette quickly ran to an alley and transformed before she swung into action. 

Chat noir showed up only seconds later and they took down the akuma easily, neither having to use their powers.

They quickly vaulted to a roof nearby. “Huh, weird. I’ve never had to not use my lucky charm before.” Marinette scratched her head in confusion. 

“Well, they were just no match for us, huh bugaboo?” Adrien grinned. 

“Why are you still calling me bugaboo? Aren’t you going after another girl? Hmm?” Ladybug smirked. 

“Of course! Even if I am going after another girl, you’ll always be my bugaboo, platonic or not.” He grinned. 

“Ugh.” Ladybug playfully shoved him. 

Chat laughed, and ladybug watched, completely taken. 

While she had loved Adrien for the longest time, she quickly developed feelings for Chat too. She always told herself that it wasn’t fair, she couldn’t be in love with two boys at once. 

But now finding out that they are one and the same, she couldn’t help but fall even harder. Before she could help herself, a fond smile and blush graced Ladybug’s face.

Chat took notice. “What’s that look for?” He asked. 

Ladybug took a deep breath. “Are we doing this now?” She thought in her head. “Well, now is as good a time as any, right?” She mentally responded to herself. 

“Okay.” She said before taking a deep breath. “I need to tell you so-“ 

She was cut off by Chat Noir’s ring beeping. 

“Sorry bug, I gotta go before I change back. Talk later?” He said starting to turn around. 

“Adrien, Wait!” She whisper yelled, only loud enough for him to hear. 

He spun around so fast, Ladybug though he might get whiplash. 

“Wha-what did you just say?” He asked with wide eyes, mouth agape.

“I asked you to wait.” She said quietly, hoping he wouldn’t notice slight the change in tone.

“You know what I mean, ladybug.” He said, deathly serious. 

“Yeah.” She said looking down at her feet before sighing. “I know.” 

Chat noir just waited, for an explanation, his ring beeping, indicating his transformation would wear off soon. To this, he just ignored. 

“Adrien.” She said looking up at him again. “Your name is Adrien.” 

He continued to stare with wide eyes. “How did you find out?” He asked, a little breathless. 

This was the second time she had been asked that in less than 24 hours. 

“Heh.” She gave a slight, nervous laugh. “It was something you said.” She repeated what she had told him last night. 

He looked confused, until realization dawned of his face. 

“Tikki, spots off.” She said before she was engulfed in pink light. 

“Ha!” Chat Noir just gave a laugh of amusement before going completely ballistic. “How could I not have noticed? Am I just that stupid?” He said putting his hand on the back of his head and he turned around and started walking, only to turn back around again, and walk towards her. He continued this for several minutes muttering incoherent things.

Finally, Marinette couldn’t take it any more. “Adrien... are you okay?” She asked, to which he ignored and continued walking around on top the roof. 

She allowed this for maybe a minute more before she decided to take action. She walked up to him and physically stopped him, grabbing his shoulders. 

She looked strait up at him and he gazed back down at her, strait into her eyes.

They stood like this for what felt like a few minutes before finally he reached up, cupped her jaw and pulled her into a kiss. He filled this kiss with all the passion he could muster. 

He loved this girl. He’d always loved ladybug and he soon realized that he loved Marinette too. 

Upon recently realizing his feelings for her were reciprocated, he fell even harder, but what took him completely, was the fact that this girl, whom he loved, who also loved him back, also happened to be his best friend, Ladybug. 

Marinette soon deepened the kiss, surprising not only Chat, but himself. As the kiss held, his transformation fell, finally revealing Adrien. 

Once they pulled apart, they both gasped for breath, still searching the other’s eyes. 

“M-Marinette. I love you.” He said, meeting her gaze with the most sincere one he could. 

She had no doubts in his declaration, and no doubts in hers. “I love you too. Both sides of you.” She said moving one of her hands to cup his jaw. 

“Wow. So... ladybug really does have feelings for me, huh?” He said smirking. 

She pulled her hand from his face and shoved him lightly in the shoulder. “You just had to ruin the moment?” She said with a grin of her own. 

“Oh bugaboo, nothing could ruin this moment.” He said, pulling her in for another kiss.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This chapter is kinda short but I like where it left off.
> 
> HISTORY MAKER (THE THEME SONG FROM YURI ON ICE) IS SUCH A GOOD SONG AND YOU CANT CHANGE MY MIND, I HAVE BEEN LISTENING TO IT ON REPEAT.
> 
> Also, I am going to Heber-Overgaard, Arizona for vacation tomorrow. When I get older I want to become an astronomer and heber Sitgreaves has arozona’s largest telescope. There is supposed to be a meteor shower on two of the days I am going, so I have spent the last week trying to convince my parents to get me tickets. Tickets are $75 per person and for my whole family it would be over $300 dollars, for only two hours and I’m the only one who likes Astronomy so they said no. Heber sitgreaves just lowered the ticket prices to $45 a person so my parents changed their minds and told me last night that we are going to Sitgreaves on the first day of the meteor shower, I’m so excited I literally screamed.


	6. Update

Hello everyone! I apologize for the long wait! This is a short update! 

So, I have been very busy with school, as I had been uploading over winter break. I was taking 2 ap classes and 2 honors classes on top of 2 electives and afterschool Curricular activities. I’m not going to give an excuse as to why I didn’t update. Here’s the simple reason, I completely forgot once I went back to school. I recently remembered due to a few comments I have gotten. And speaking of, during my absence, this book blew up! And for that I am eternally grateful! I never imagined so many people would like my story/writing. Having said that, the final chapter will be up soon! I promise! I need to reread my story and refresh myself on my idea so I can look at the rough draft of the final chapter with fresh eyes and make it the best it can possibly be. I thank you all for your patience and all you love and support! I hope to post more stories since I am out for summer break! Having said that. I’ll get started writing! I love you all! -Tarah

 

I usually put an update on my life in the notes section, so in case any of you are curious: I finished with all a’s first semester, and 4 a’s and 2 b’s second semester. I made the cheer team again, and I am running for captain this year. I am also running for a position as an officer of our fca (fellowship of Christian athletes). In about January, I started listening to a new rookie kpop group called Ateez, and over spring break, my best friend and I drove 6 hours to LA to see them at their first world tour, which was sold out btw. SO PROUD! I also started listening to BTS, the rose, nct, OneUs and OneWe, Day6, txt, and Astro. I recommend them all. My life has been pretty good, although I have had some drama with some of my friends and would like some outside advice, so if you would like to try to help, please comment below. Other than that, I’m doing pretty good! Please let me know how you guys are doing in the comments and if there is anything I can do to help, don’t hesitate to ask!

**Author's Note:**

> Please leave a comment and kudos;)  
> -  
> -  
> If you see a typo, roast me in the comments, you cowards:))))  
> -  
> -  
> Thanks for the read, and stay posted for new chapters!


End file.
